Drenmeroth
Syntax: * "He is a Drenmer." * "They are the Drenmeroth." * "He is speaking Drenari." : ( This was made by a Drenmer (noun) / This is the item of the Drenmeroth ( p. noun ) / This is Drenari (adj.) being described ) General The Drenmeroth of the Middark are as mysterious as they are misunderstood. In Basic Cavalian, they are called the Dark Elves, though history has since forgotten whether this was a racial slur or a literal translation. It stuck throughout the centuries for its accuracy in most applications when considering the Drenmeroth. They are dark in appearance and deed, and at at their very cores. Literally so, as revealed through their origin myth of widest renown. Drenmeroth were also called ''Drow during the First and Second ages, though it is unknown by whom nor for what reason. Societal Structure They are known for a deeply complex and bureaucratic clan-based society, ruled by both a Monarchy and a House of Clans. In addition to their unique governmental structure, their armed forces are also somewhat unconventional in their own right. Most branches of the Drenari military are controlled by and composed of individual clans. Though every Drenari citizen must swear fealty to the Monarchy and the House of Clans, each clan and its militia are largely left to their own devices, and are each unique in their own way. The ''Vel'Xundussa, ''also dubbed the ''Veil, are a branch of Drenari military known for their elite status, and are noteworthy in particular as they do not answer to any one specific clan. Rather, the Veil are under the direct employ of the Monarchy. As such, they also compose the entirety of the Drenari peacekeeping force. They are called upon to intercede in any matter from petty crime to inter-clan warring, though their most prominent duty is ensuring the security of the Middark's borders, as they are almost constantly under siege from the horrible creatures and dark forces that lurk beyond the confines of the city. Since the monarchy cannot manage them directly, they are operated by the Ze'zaunth Velve, or the Eldritch Knights – the highest echelon of military ranking in Drenari society. They begin their grooming while still in the Veil, learning to seamlessly meld mastery of swords and combat magic to become the most formidable fighters the Drenmeroth have at their disposal. Aside from their respective militias, each clan also has a niche and specific purpose in Drenari society. One may be responsible for working the mines while another may oversee the production of consumable resources, and yet another may be independently responsible for scribe work, print, literature distribution, and the like. [Main article on specific Drenmeroth Clans]'' '' Physiology The Drenari people have an unmistakable dark allure about them. Every Drenmer's skin is characteristically colored some shade of bluish grey. They typically have white or black hair, or some variation thereupon. In rarer cases, Drenmeroth are known to have the same (or similar) hair color as humans, though the reason why is uncertain. Their eyes are most commonly red. Ghost-white or ice-blue are a close second. While not as tall or magically apt as their Sonmer ancestors, they are more muscular and a tad stronger, and favor martial combat over spellcraft. Category:Races Category:Merethi